Midnight Secret
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Glinda is waiting for Elphaba to return home to surprsie her, no-one else knows of them. It's just their little secret and they express it within the privacy of Elphaba's small home. Gelphie oneshot


**Inspired by the genius that is Gregory Maguire's book of Wicked. Was the seen between Elphaba and Fiyero when they're carrying out their love affair, but instead of Fiyero we have Glinda, enjoy it**

* * *

It had just turned midnight; Glinda had fallen asleep after waiting for hours for Elphaba to return. She wanted to surprise her, they weren't supposed to meet for another 2 weeks, but her absence was getting too much for her to handle and decided to surprise her. She used her key to Elphaba's room that no-one other than herself knew of and hoped she would be there already. After lighting the candles around the bed and slipping under the covers naked she waited for her to come back. It wasn't until she was woke by the distant sound of clattering did she finally sit upright in the bed, clutching the sheet around her. She daren't call out to see who it was, the sounds coming from the kitchen were frantic, as though someone was pulling out all the drawers and opening all the cupboards, looking for something. She looked around the small bedroom looking for something to defend herself with and chose her silver wand leaning against the wall to her right in the end. She tied the sheet around her, so she didn't have to keep it held up and wrapped her hands around the end of the wand. She tiptoed her way to the door, her heart racing like crazy. What would Elphaba do in this situation? Well first of all she wouldn't even dream of Glinda going out into the unknown by herself, but she wasn't here to tell her to do so and she couldn't just sit there and wait to be attacked. The blonde witch tried to be as quiet as she could as she pushed the door open. It gave a quiet creak and as a result the noise from the kitchen came to a halt. Glinda gulped hoping she hadn't been heard and paused for a moment until she walked out into the dark room. As soon as she was fully in the room, before she even had time to adjust her eyes to the dark lighting she was held from behind, her wand being knocked out of her hands. The blonde yelped out in shock at this and was silenced by a firm hand. The person held a stick of some kind against her throat from behind and made sure she was going nowhere.

''Who are you?'' The familiar voice ordered angrily. Glinda mumbled against her hand. The figure breathed in the scent of Pertha flowers and released her grip of the woman before her.

''Glinda?'' She questioned.

''Elphie, sweet Oz is that you?'' Glinda asked turning around to face her.

''Yes it's me, I'm sorry I thought you were the Gale force.'' Elphaba lowered her broom and relaxed a little.

''I thought you were too.''

''I didn't hurt you did I?'' Elphaba checked her over.

''No you just frightened me that's all.''

''What are you doing here?'' Elphaba asked.

''I needed to see you.'' Glinda replied, running her hand up and down Elphaba's arm. She noticed that she was trembling and she straight away questioned her about it.

''What's wrong? Are you cold?''

''I'm – I'm fine.'' Elphaba walked away from her, making her way back to the kitchen.

''Elphaba what's wrong?''

''I said nothing.'' Elphaba shot back. The blonde taken aback, lit some candles to bring some more light into the room and cautiously made her way over to the green witch. Elphaba unbuttoned the top of her dress and let it fall down to her waist. Glinda watched her do so, wondering what had her so worked up. It was only when she neared her with the candle did she see blood on her stomach. The blonde gasped in shock like she'd done moments ago and approached her.

''Elphie, what happened to you?'' The blonde set the candle down beside them and sat her down on the only seat in the room.

''I'm fine, don't make a fuss.'' Elphaba turned her body away from her, so she couldn't see, but Glinda only turned her back.

''Who did this to you?'' Glinda held her face in her hand, to make sure she couldn't turn away again. Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes.

''The Gale Force.'' She responded in a quiet voice. Glinda was speechless, she stared back and then down at her wound, blood was slowly coming out from it and she hurriedly checked it over.

''I said not to make a fuss.''

''Shut up and let me help you.'' Glinda raised her voice. Elphaba was so stubborn at times the only way to get her to listen was to do so. Glinda reached out for the different substances Elphaba retrieved from the kitchen cupboards and begun cleaning it up the best she could. She begun by cleaning the wound the best she could, without hurting her further. She knew her lover was in pain, she could see it in her eyes, although she would try and deny it. It pained her to see her like this, she watched as she fluttered her eyes shut, trusting Glinda to help her.

''How did it happen?'' Glinda asked, she was annoyed at her for getting into this situation, it was far too dangerous what she was doing and she reminded her about it every chance she could and yet she never listened.

''Stupid mistake that's all.''

''You went near to the Palace didn't you? I told you that place is crawling with guards Elphie, if they even caught a glimpse of you –''

''I didn't go near the palace.'' Elphaba interrupted.

''I was doing something good for once. There was a woman being harassed by two guards. I wasn't going to let them have their fun with her.''

''Oh Elphie what did you do?''

''Hit them on the head with the end of my broom.'' Elphaba replied with no emotion in her voice. Glinda shook her head.

''Well that was ridiculously stupid of you Elphaba!'' Glinda threw the cloth to the floor.

''Yes I realise it was stupid Glinda, but like I said I had to do something about it. That woman needed me.'' Elphaba picked up the cloth from the floor and resumed the task herself.

''You could have got yourself killed Elphaba, imprisoned anything.'' Elphaba didn't respond, she continued with her actions, her breathing getting deeper from rage or from pain Glinda didn't know.

''I worry about you Elphie, that's all I didn't mean to shout it's that I can't bear to see you like this.'' Glinda stopped her hand and the two made eye contact.

''I know.'' Elphaba finally spoke up. Glinda smiled and took the cloth back from her and carried on seeing to her. Elphaba winced slightly as Glinda used a different oil, that stung her wound deeply.

''I'm sorry.'' Glinda stroked her face, knowing how much it had actually hurt her.

''I just need to clean this up, it could get infected-'' Glinda's voice cracked on her, the wound was deep and she couldn't imagine how much this was actually hurting her, so to hurt her further made her feel even worse. Elphaba noticed the way she was acting and reached for her free hand.

''Hey what's wrong?''

''It's just seeing you like this.''

''I'll be fine Glin, don't cry.'' She said just as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. Elphaba wiped it away.

''No I don't want you hurting yourself anymore. You need to rest for a while, the next few days I don't want you to leave this building.''

''Glinda that's impossible, I have places to be.''

''No Elphaba I forbid it, you need to get well.''

''For the last time I'm fine.'' Elphaba leaned back against the chair as Glinda begun dressing the wound.

''No buts, I can bring you food and everything you need, this will take a whil to heal, if you don't be careful you'll make it worse.'' Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but Glinda gave her a firm look which told her there was no point in arguing. Elphaba watched Glinda gently hold the white piece of cloth and secure it over her wound. She had done a good job, better than Elphaba would have done.

''Ok you can pull your dress back up now.'' Glinda announced. The green witch eyed the blonde in front of her as she got up and cleared the stuff away. She admired the way she ever so slightly swayed her hips as she walked, the way the candlelight made her hair even more golden.

''What's with the change of wardrobe?'' Elphaba smirked, gesturing to the white sheet wrapped around her body. She looked like some sort of goddess and Elphaba liked the fantasy.

''I was going to surprise you.'' Glinda smiled to herself, her back to Elphaba. Elphaba nodded knowing what she had been planning to do.

''Well you sure surprised me.'' Glinda giggled at her comment and turned the tap to wash her hands, but nothing came out. She sighed realising she didn't have it in here; there wasn't much point other than for herself.

''Here use this.'' Elphaba held up a bottle of oil and Glinda made her way other to her.

''Do you wan to sit down?'' Elphaba asked.

''No you sit there.''

''You can sit on my lap if you want?'' Glinda smiled back at her and sat down on her lap.

''I might hurt you.''

''You won't hurt me.'' Elphaba responded and placed a gently kiss on her cheek. Glinda squirted some of the oil in her hands and begun washing them. Elphaba continued placing kisses on Glinda's neck or her cheek or wherever she could reach. She looked up and watched the blonde for a moment, until the blonde noticed. The blonde knew what she was waiting for and so she leant down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. As soon as their lips met, it was like an electric current ran through both of their bodies. Glinda wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and Elphaba only deepened the kiss. Not daring to break from the kiss, Elphaba reached for the top of the sheet and slowly let it fall off her body. Glinda shivered from being so exposed but took the excuse to edge closer to Elphaba's body for heat. She was glad Elphaba didn't take her advice by putting her dress back on for now their bodies were touching one another, sending that extra current throughout their bodies from just a simple touch. Elphaba took the bottle of oil and squirted a reasonable size of it into her palm. Wanting nothing more than to touch her all over Elphaba begun running her oiled hand other Glinda's breasts and gently beginning to massage them. Glinda moaned at the contact and finally pulled away from the kiss to whisper to her.

''I want you to take me.'' Glinda looked straight into her eyes as she said this and waited for the response. Elphaba nodded, getting turned on by hearing her request alone. Elphaba took Glinda's nipple in between her fingers and gently begun teasing it. Glinda bit down on her lip, feeling rather naughty being touched like this. She shifted in the seat and finally happy with her new position wrapped her legs around Elphaba's waist. Elphaba grinned up at her liking the position too and pinched the nipple. Glinda moaned once again and begun running her fingers through her long raven hair.

''Kiss me.'' She ordered and Elphaba captured those pink luscious lips of hers in her own. Glinda held her face in her hands and let her carry on working on her breasts. Elphaba had seen to the other breast and wanted nothing more than to kiss them now, she freed herself from the kiss and lowered her head ever so slightly to Glinda's perfect breasts. Her nipples were perked now, from both the cold and Elphaba's actions. The green witch flicked at them with her skilful tongue and marvelled in the way that Glinda seemed to be loving it. The blonde completely turned on by begun rocking her hips back and forth in anticipation. Elphaba realising what she needed raised her right leg slightly and allowed Glinda to grind it. Within a matter of seconds Elphaba could feel her leg begin to become wet and looked up at a worked up blonde haired witch. She stroked her golden locks from ehr face and smiled when Glinda sucked on her thumb before she moved again. The blonde stared into her brown eyes the entire time, silently telling her she wanted her, she craved her and she was free to do whatever the hell it was to her. Elphaba needful for it, kissed her passionately and Glinda almost melted when their tongues met one another's, she begun grinding into her deeper, wanting to be touched in a certain way and she needed it quick. As though she was reading her mind, Elphaba snaked her hands lightly down the blonde's back, earning a delightful smile from her and gave a gentle squeeze of her behind before leading to the top of her thighs.

''Whatever you want I'll do it.'' Elphaba whispered huskily.

''I need you to touch me. I need to feel you inside of me.'' Glinda closed her eyes imagining it in her mind.

''As you wish my sweet.'' Elphaba sucked on her collarbone as she traced her fingers over her wet womanhood. She could tell she was more than ready, but she couldn't resist taking her time before she entered her. Glinda moved her hips closer towards her urging her on and gave a small whimper when she still hadn't.

''Elphie.'' She whined.

''I need you.' She continued. Taking her a bit by surprise Elphaba inserted two fingers inside of her in one swift movement, the blonde held her breath as she did so and released it as soon as she drew her fingers back out. Elphaba bit down on a sensitive spot of skin on her neck and Glinda tossed her head back to encourage her to continue. Wanting to give something back in return, Glinda led her hands up to her breasts and oiled her the way she had just done to her. The green witch looked up with a wicked smile on her face and took the time to take in everything about the woman on top of her. She gazed at her lips lustfully, she breathed in the scent of her hair, her favourite smell, she eyed her perfect breasts and felt herself grow wet just looking at the beauty she was. The way she was rocking with the slow pumping of her fingers turned her on beyond belief. She was fucking Glinda the Good and it was just their little secret. No-one else in the whole of Oz knew about this and it only made their nights together all the more passionate. The idea of being able to fill her up this way got her all excited and along with Glinda's massaging she couldn't help but go that little but deeper into her. Glinda gave a moan of pleasure at this and picked up the speed of her rocking, silently telling Elphaba to do the same, she traced her hand other her wound and kissed her lips sweetly.

''Mmm that feels so good.'' Glinda whispered closing her eyes again.

''Just like that?'' Elphaba asked, moving her fingers to a particular spot that always got Glinda going crazy.

''Oh yes Elphie you know I like it there.'' Glinda scraped her fingernails over Elphaba's back and the green witch groaned at it. She always liked it when Glinda did that and she never had to ask for her to do it, she knew when Glinda was worked up enough she'd do so.

''Do you want more?'' Elphaba asked, as she curled the tips of her fingers inside of her, hitting the spot even more.

''Not just yet, keep doing that.'' Elphaba did as she wished and continued curling her fingers, each and every time doing it a little harder. Glinda's breathing grew heavy and she knew this was the time she meant. She slowed down her movements for a brief moment as she introduced another finger inside of her. She entered her again nice and slow, so as not to hurt her and once fully inside continued from where she left off. Glinda looked like she was going to explode any minute, she was tossing her head back and then back again to capture her lips with her lovers. The chair begun to rock back and forth, clanking against the wooden floor as it fell back down rhythmically. She liked the further friction caused within her from the third finger and wrapped her legs tightly around Elphaba to keep her right where she was.

''I'm gonna come Elphie.'' Glinda panted.

''You are?'' Elphaba replied. Glinda nodded with great effort and let a loud moan escape her as she closed her eyes.

''Don't close your eyes my sweet.'' Elphaba whispered into her ear.

''I want to see you come.'' Glinda gave out a gentle purring noise without realising it and opened her eyes. She tried her best to keep them open for her lover but each time Elphaba reached that spot, she had to fight with all of her might not to close them.

''Oh Elphie that's incredible, don't stop.'' Glinda fluttered her eyes shut.

''Look at me.'' Elphaba whispered again. The blonde looked into her eyes and as Elphaba hit that spot with the right amount of pressure Glinda cried out her name in ecstasy. Elphaba watched her as she came and felt herself come just by watching her. She surprised herself at this and enjoyed the sensations passing through her. Glinda's body shook as her orgasm passed through her and Elphaba held on to her afraid she'd fall off the seat. She was breathless and she rested on Elphaba's shoulder until she regained her breathing back. The green woman stroked her back soothingly, kissing the side of her face.

''Is my sweet going to be ok?'' She asked, stroking her hair back behind her ear. Glinda gave a gentle nod and finally looked up at her; she smiled at her and eyed those lips. She couldn't help herself, she needed to continuously kiss her, always be able to feel her, be with her. Whenever they were around each other they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves, the amount of hours they spent making love had gone out of their count. It was difficult to explain, why they could only feel this way with one another. But they never seemed to question it when with one another, they never really talked about it, they just expressed their feelings through their actions. Which was why the more they were falling for one another, the more they would kiss, and the more they would fulfil each other up.

''I think I'll be staying for a while if that's ok with you.'' Glinda smiled.

''That's more than fine by me. You can help me get better.'' Elphaba winked at her, causing the blonde to blush slightly. Elphaba grabbed the sheet from the floor and draped it over Glinda's shoulders.

''Are you cold?'' She asked as she fixed it over her. Glinda nodded.

''You look beautiful tonight.'' Elphaba admired her. The blonde giggled quietly.

''And you've never looked so beautiful either.'' The blonde complimented her back and kissed her lips lovingly before curling up against her and falling her asleep in her arms as Elphaba gently rocked her back and forth.


End file.
